Tú eres tú
by Miss Ginsey
Summary: Clexa. Lo que creo que pasó en la escena eliminada en pantalla entre el beso y la escena de cama del 3x07.
Tú eres tú.

\- ¿Cuándo te vas? - preguntó Lexa casi en un susurro.

\- Ahora. - hizo una pausa y dio un paso hacia a ella. - Lo siento.

\- No lo sientas, tienes que volver, son tu gente. Por eso te… - la rubia miró interesada a la morena, que se pensó mejor sus palabras. - Por eso tú eres tú. - Clarke asintió extrañada mirando hacia abajo.

\- Quizás algún día no le debamos nada a nuestra gente. - fue el momento de Lexa de asentir al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una leve sonrisa.

\- Eso espero. - y estiró su brazo extendiéndole la mano, donde colocó Clarke su brazo al mismo tiempo que agarraba el de ella. - Que nos volvamos a encontrar.

Clarke no sabía si sonreírle, si darse la vuelta e irse ya, pero le bastó con observar un segundo sus labios para saber qué era lo que debía hacer en ese momento.

Agarró con su mano la nuca de la comandante para acercarla a ella y, así, poder besarla sintiendo cómo los dedos de ésta pasaban delicadamente por su pelo, antes de que se separaran unos segundos para mirarse a los ojos, para descubrir si por fin había ocurrido lo que tanto ambas deseaban, que era volver a sentir los labios de la otra.

El perdón definitivo por parte de Clarke hacia Lexa, que no pudo evitar ser controlada por sus emociones y dejó caer una lágrima de sus ojos, la cual no pasó desapercibida por la rubia, que volvió a iniciar otro beso, succionando el carnoso labio inferior de la comandante y pasando su lengua levemente por él antes de atrapar esta vez el superior y aprovechar para desatar el nudo de su prenda superior, indicándole que quería ir esta vez más allá del beso.

Las manos de Lexa intentaban enredarse en el pelo rubio de la chica, pero parecía que el gesto final nunca terminaba, quedándose en leves caricias en esos mechones de cabello dorado. Fue Clarke la que la guió hacia la cama, dejándola sentada en el borde de ella mientras agarraban sus manos y con miradas intensas se afirmaban que ambas querían dar el siguiente paso, porque la chica que vino del cielo había dejado sin habla a la comandante de los trece clanes.

La mano de Lexa agarró la nuca de Clarke y la atrajo a ella para continuar acariciando sus labios con los suyos, dejando que el peso de ella la tumbara contra el colchón. Con miedo pasó sus dedos entre su pelo, acariciando su cabeza, abriendo su boca para dejar pasar una insistente lengua de la chica que tenía sobre ella, y sin poder evitarlo ambas se arquearon contra la otra al mismo tiempo que soltaban un jadeo.

Clarke se apoyó en sus manos y con una mirada le indicó a Lexa que subiera hacia la almohada, y con movimientos coordinados que no habían llegado a ensayar, ambas subieron hasta ponerse en una mejor posición, siempre una sobre la otra.

La rubia se inclinó para besarla otra vez, y sus manos empezaron a explorar el tonificado cuerpo de Lexa, bajando por sus bíceps primero, incorporarse en sus costados y descansando en sus caderas. Apretó sus dedos en esa zona tan femenina de ella, sintiendo los largos dedos de la morena por sus hombros mientras sus labios no se despegaban, de momento.

Fue Clarke la que deslizó sus labios por la mandíbula perfecta de la mujer, llegando hasta su cuello, repartiendo húmedos besos, consiguiendo escuchar esos jadeos y esos labios cálidos que se rozaban contra su oreja, que conseguían que corrientes eléctricas recorrieran todo su cuerpo.

La comandante empezó a buscarla otra vez, encontrándose en otro beso esta vez más intenso, haciendo que entre sus cuerpos quedaran totalmente unidos y que se pudieran sentir cuando se arqueaban con los movimientos correctos con la lengua en la boca de la otra.

\- ¿Puedo? - susurró pasando su dedo por el símbolo que estaba entre las cejas de la comandante, si había algo que quería en ese momento era poder disfrutar de Lexa y quería verla a ella al cien por cien. La comandante asintió, y Clarke se permitió el deshacerse de ello, por el momento, antes de volver a besarla. - Puedes tocarme. - murmuró la rubia contra su boca a la mujer que no movía sus manos de su cuello.

Sus ojos volvieron a conectarse, verde con azul, y entonces sintió la suave caricia de sus manos por la espalda hasta llegar a su cintura, sujetándola, para poder ponerse sobre ella en un preciso movimiento, logrando que ambas soltaran un jadeo y disfrutaran de la nueva presión que crearon.

Lexa inició otra vez el beso, y Clarke, impaciente, empezó a bajar la parte delantera de su camiseta. Rompieron el beso y entre las dos se deshicieron de la prenda superior de la comandante, que se arrodilló en la cama, y la rubia se dedicó a mirar la nueva piel descubierta mientras estaba sentada en la cama y agarraba sus mejillas para empezar a besarla con más hambre.

Las manos de la chica de ojos verdes fueron, algo temblorosas, al final de la camiseta de Clarke, y se separó de ella pidiendo permiso con la mirada, el cual se lo dio, dejándola en ropa interior, de cintura para arriba. Se le cortó la respiración cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el escote de la joven, y pronto cambió a una respiración más pesada y profunda cuando la rubia agarró su mano y la puso sobre su pecho, repitiendo con media sonrisa la frase anterior.

Lexa estaba entre asustada e ilusionada, la mujer a la cual amaba la estaba besando y la estaba llevando al mismísimo cielo con cada caricia que le daba, pero le daba miedo que Clarke la rechazara otra vez en ese momento, hacer algo mal y que perdiera otra vez toda confianza en ella.

Sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos de la de ojos azules se posaron en su cintura, recorriéndola y dirigiéndose hacia su espalda mientras se arqueaba contra su mano, pidiéndole a gritos silenciosos que empezara a moverla. Y eso hizo.

Empezó a masajear en pecho de la chica por encima de la fina tela, sintiendo como su pezón empezaba a endurecerse bajo su palma, sintiendo un gemido ahogándose en su garganta, sintiendo como la húmeda boca de la chica volvía a saborear su cuello, hincando los dientes cuando con su otra mano bajó la tira que se sujetaba en su hombro y conseguía liberar su seno para poder atraparlo mejor con su mano.

Lexa soltó un gruñido al notarlo completamente añadido al mordisco de la chica en su cuello, gruñido que encendió más a Clarke, que se sintió su cuerpo temblar de anticipación por el momento. Encontró el broche del sujetador de la comandante y se deshizo de él hábilmente antes de separarse para poder mirar más piel nueva para ella.

Aguantó el aliento y se mordió el labio al ver su pecho, y deslizó una mano por su abdomen hasta agarrar uno de ellos y masajearlo con sus ojos fijos en él. Lexa, mientras tanto, estaba mirando el pecho descubierto de la rubia, que no lo había podido observar, notando las caricias tan placenteras que le regalaban y muriéndose por tener ese pezón entre sus labios. ¿Muy rápido? ¿Necesitaba ir más lento? Que habían sido muchos días de deseo por esta chica, era cierto, pero el sentimiento tan fuerte que tenía le hacía poder ir lento si lo necesitaba, igual que respeto su espacio cuando se besaron por primera vez, la esperaría siempre.

Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia cuando pasó al otro pecho, y de repente sintió humedad en su pezón ya estimulado. Miró hacia abajo y vio los labios de Clarke rodeándolo, y soltó un suave gemido cuando lo succionó en su boca, golpeándolo suavemente con su lengua. Su mano se levantó y quiso ir hacia su nuca, pero se quedó en su hombro, no quería ser posesiva, ni obligarla a quedarse en ese sitio, podía hacerle lo que quisiera y cuando quisiera.

Clarke se sentía humedecer más con los gemidos que soltaba la comandante cuando lamía sus pechos, abrió los ojos para mirarla y se estremeció con su rostro, sus labios húmedos y entreabiertos y esos ojos que la derretían. Rodeó su cintura e hizo que se sentara sobre su pierna, se dejaba llevar por ella, y escuchó un gemido menos suave cuando levantó su muslo y presionó entre sus piernas, haciendo que tuviera que recordar cómo se respiraba.

\- Clarke… - la escuchó suspirar cuando volvió a realizar el movimiento, y adoraba cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

La de los ojos azules desabrochó su propio sujetador, lo lanzó lejos y se expuso a la comandante, que en ese momento se quedó de piedra mirando sus pechos con la boca entreabierta, y tragó saliva cuando Clarke se tumbó en la cama con los brazos hacia arriba.

\- Tócame, por favor.

La susodicha extendió una mano para acariciar el vientre de la chica que había tumbada en su cama, sintiendo su piel y su respiración agitada, mirando cómo sus pechos subían y bajaban por la excitación creciente en el ambiente. Se apoyó en una mano para inclinarse sobre su cuerpo y regalarle otro profundo beso en los labios antes de bajar a su cuello, el cual le dedicó largas y húmedas lamidas de su lengua al mismo tiempo que escuchaba sus suspiros contra su oreja.

Bajó con su boca, al mismo tiempo que su mano subía, llegando a su destino al mismo tiempo. Sus labios atraparon un duro pezón, succionándolo en ella, mientras sus dedos acariciaban el que quedaba libre, notando a Clarke arquearse contra ella y soltando gemidos roncos.

Las manos de la rubia llegaron al pelo de la otra, acercándola más a ella, advirtiendo de cuánto la necesitaba. Abrió sus piernas, dejando que la mujer que había sobre ella estuviera más cómoda, y no pudo evitar elevar sus caderas contra su cuerpo. Lexa paró todo movimiento, quedándose quieta, y Clarke volvió a repetirlo escuchando un jadeo contra su pecho.

Desabrochar el botón de su pantalón, y comenzar a quitárselo, eso fue lo que hizo la comandante cuando recuperó el aliento antes de dejarse caer a la altura de su rostro para agarrar con intensidad sus labios y hacer gemir a la rubia cuando empezó a mover sus caderas contra las de ella, dándole justo donde más la necesitaba, intentando seguir con lo que hacía sin dejar que esos gemidos la desconcentraran, como a veces conseguían.

Clarke mordió su labio inferior y tiró de él suavemente mientras ahogaba un gemido que estremeció a la mayor de ellas. Sentían piel con piel de cintura para arriba, y Lexa se permitió lentamente acariciar las piernas de la chica antes de parar los movimientos para ver cómo abría sus ojos a punto de protestar y retirar un mechón de pelo que tenía pegado a su frente.

\- ¿Estás segura de esto, Clarke?

\- Jamás he estado más segura de algo en toda mi vida.

Lexa volvió a tragar saliva por las palabras tan sinceras que salieron de sus labios y volvió a bajar a sus pechos, besándolos, sintiendo sus pezones en su boca una vez más antes de empezar a crear un rastro de saliva hacia su ombligo, llegando al inicio de su prenda interior. Puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y su rostro bajó hacia sus piernas, besándolas, entrando en el espacio que había entre ellas notando como Clarke las abría más para ella, besando su ingle, lamiéndola, escuchando la respiración entrecortada de la chica que entrelazó sus dedos con los de su mano.

\- ¿Puedo? - pidió permiso sujetando el inicio de su ropa interior a la chica que la miraba tragando saliva también antes de sentarse de nuevo.

\- Espera… - y Lexa se volvió a arrodillar para estar más o menos a su altura y sentir como sus labios volvían a besarla antes de sentir torpes dedos intentando deshacerse de su pantalón, los cuales consiguió bajar hasta mitad de su muslo.

La morena se puso de costado y entre las dos, y entre alguna risa nerviosa por parte de las dos por alguna dificultad que encontraron, consiguieron deshacerse de los pegados pantalones de la comandante. Clarke la aprisionó otra vez contra el colchón en la misma postura en la que estaban, quedándose en la parte inferior de la cama y de lado, atrapando otra vez sus labios mientras apretaba con sus manos las duras piernas de la mujer.

\- Clarke… - volvió a susurrar sintiendo los labios de la rubia por su cuello otra vez, al mismo tiempo que la mano de la chica bajando por su costado y llegando a sus caderas para colarse entre sus piernas y presionar sobre la tela, notando lo húmeda que estaba, y escuchando su gemido al mismo tiempo que ella jadeaba pegando su boca al cuello de la morena.

\- Ponte boca abajo, Lexa. - se miraron unos instantes a los ojos antes de que ambas se medio incorporaran en la cama y la comandante se tumbara boca abajo abrazando la almohada, cerrando los ojos cuando sintió el peso de la rubia sobre su cuerpo, notando sus pechos apretándose contra su espalda.

Se quedó unos segundos ahí tumbada, sintiendo el cálido cuerpo de la morena antes de comenzar a bajar con sus labios, primero besando sus hombros notándola estremecer cuando pasó su lengua. Miró de cerca su tatuaje, besando punto por punto de él, bajando por su columna hasta el final de su espalda.

Una vez llegó abajo, subió con su lengua, lamiendo su piel, haciendo a propósito que sus pezones rozaran con la espalda de la mujer que suspiraba con su mejilla apoyada en la almohada. Clarke se inclinó sobre ella para atrapar sus labios en otro beso, en esa misma postura, difícil, pero erótico. Sus lenguas se buscaban y apenas podían tocar los labios de la otra por el ángulo, o porque la rubia se echaba hacia atrás levemente algo juguetona.

La ayudó a que se girara y la besó en condiciones otra vez, fundiéndose en sus cálidos labios, y sintiendo su lengua acariciando la suya. Ahora fue el turno de Clarke de tentarla con sus caderas, presionando el muslo de la otra en donde tenían ambas más calor, y gimiendo contra la boca de la otra.

Otra vez Lexa consiguió cambiar la posición en la cama. Volvió a hacer el recorrido de antes con su boca, besando y acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, notando cómo la respiración de las dos cambiaba a medida que llegaba a su destino, porque tenía muchas ganas de poder saborear a Clarke.

La chica sentía cómo lamía su ingle, muy cerca de donde quería llegar, sintiendo cómo ella deseaba lo mismo al escucharla soltar un suspiro. La miró mientras agarraba las mantas que cubrían la cama y asintió mordiendo su labio cuando sus ojos le preguntaron sin palabra si podía seguir.

Aguantó la respiración mientras bajaba la prenda y la lanzaba lejos, y sus dos esmeraldas se fijaban entre sus piernas, escuchándola suspirar otra vez. Los largos dedos de Lexa acariciaban sus muslos, pero una de sus manos se adelantó a su boca, recorriendo su intimidad con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que Clarke respirara profundo mientras se apoyaba en sus codos. Deseaba ver cada cosa que le hacía.

Fueron secuencias, una detrás de otra, Lexa acariciándola con sus dedos, Lexa lamiéndose los labios y Lexa con esos labios pegados a ella, besándola y lamiéndola de abajo a arriba y de arriba abajo. Y Clarke gimiendo por las sensaciones que le producían la vista, el oído y el tacto.

Era adictiva, así podría describirla, adictiva. Sentía la mano de ella en su hombro, apretándoselo y pidiéndole con esos labios que siguiera, que no parase, lo cual no estaba entre sus planes más próximos.

Estimuló su clítoris con su lengua antes de succionarlo y escucharla gritar de placer perdiendo el equilibrio y desplomándose en el colchón. Tímidamente empezaron a moverse sus caderas, muy suave, buscando más contacto, pero cuando esas piernas comenzaron a tensarse a ambos lados de su cuerpo, la comandante paró y empezó a subir por su cuerpo para sentir como la rubia atrapaba su barbilla con sus labios lamiéndose a sí misma, dejándola de nuevo sorprendida con la respiración agitada antes de hacer que separara sus piernas con sus manos y tantear con sus dedos su entrada.

Se miraron a los ojos mientras Lexa introducía un dedo dentro de ella muy lento, encontrándola muy preparada, y mirando cómo se entreabría su boca para soltar un largo gemido, echando su cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba sus párpados notando el segundo dedo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó preocupada, pero la rubia le respondió besándola de nuevo.

Entonces empezó a mover su brazo, creando un movimiento de entrada y salida, e introduciendo otro dedo más cuando notó que podía hacerlo, estremeciéndose por la sensación en su mano y porque Clarke volvía a morder su labio ahogando más gemidos.

Lexa se escondió en su cuello cuando la rubia soltó su labio, y empezó a aumentar la velocidad de sus movimientos, arqueando sus dedos en el proceso y gruñendo contra la piel de la de los ojos azules, que se aferró al cuerpo que había sobre ella cuando notó que estaba cerca del orgasmo, notándose temblar por todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Los movimientos de Lexa, los gruñidos en su cuello, ese cuerpo semidesnudo, el sabor de su piel en su boca, el sudor que perlaba ambos cuerpos…

La comandante sacó sus dedos de ella cuando la notó caer al colchón de nuevo intentando recuperar su respiración, y se dedicó a acariciarla mientras la observaba. Que Clarke era bella no era ninguna mentira, pero en esos momentos estaba asombrosa.

Abrió sus ojos para verla apoyada en su codo mirándola con mucha ternura, y le sonrió mientras seguía respirando algo agitada, sonrisa que la morena correspondió antes de inclinarse a darle un suave beso en los labios.

Beso que se repitió y lentamente se fue volviendo otra vez necesitado. Clarke giró sus cuerpos, como pudo, cayendo pesadamente sobre la mujer de ojos verdes antes de empezar a bajar por su cuerpo, volviendo a hacerle caso a sus pechos perfectos, lamiéndolos y estimulándolos para lo próximo que vendría.

Se entretuvo más de lo que quiso en ese abdomen ejercitado, era una comandante, estaba claro que estaba en forma, y tenía unas piernas increíbles que ya le dejaron la boca seca la noche de la batalla cuando fue con ese vestido, enseñando una de ellas. La primera vez que vio los tatuajes de su espalda.

La escuchó aguantar el aliento e incorporarse, y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con ojos totalmente oscurecidos por la dilatación que sufría sus pupilas. Bajó su ropa interior, deshaciéndose de ella y quedándose quieta observando unos segundos a la mujer que tenía delante totalmente expuesta a ella. Respiró profundamente mientras sentía oleadas de calor por todo su cuerpo antes de tumbarse entre sus piernas y pegar sus labios en el interior de su muslo dando lentos besos húmedos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

Lexa gimió suavemente cuando sintió la lengua de Clarke entre sus pliegues, y agarró también las mantas con sus puños disfrutando de las caricias mientras la rubia disfrutaba del sabor y el tacto de la zona más íntima de la comandante, e intentaba averiguar qué era lo que más le gustaba sentir.

Dedicó tiempo a crear movimientos lentos pero precisos alrededor de su clítoris, lamiendo sobre él en otras ocasiones, para luego rodearlo con sus labios y succionarlo en su boca suavemente, escuchando los cambios de sonidos que producía la garganta de la mujer que se tensaba contra la cama. Sus manos acariciaban su vientre y su muslo, y rápidamente una de ellas se coló bajo su barbilla para introducir dos dedos dentro de la mujer que apretó los dientes gimiendo de forma grave antes de mover sus caderas para más contacto.

Clarke empezó a subir por su cuerpo, como la otra hizo, moviendo sus dedos en su interior, buscando el punto que le hacía temblar de placer. Introdujo su lengua en la boca de la mujer escuchando su gemido ahogado y sus manos agarrando suavemente sus mejillas mientras sus caderas la buscaban con unos movimientos lentos y circulares. Y la rubia sintió que le fallaban las extremidades cuando vio esos movimientos y como su vientre se contraía y soltaba la tensión para crearlos.

La escuchó decir su nombre antes de tensar sus piernas y levantar sus caderas cuando empezó a acariciar su clítoris al mismo tiempo, y la sujetó cuando volvió a caer sobre el colchón respirando agitada.

\- ¿Estás bien? - fue el momento de Clarke de preguntarle tras unos segundos mientras acariciaba con sus dedos la húmeda frente de la comandante, y se perdió en sus ojos cuando se miraron fijamente.

\- Clarke, yo... - y antes de seguir la frase apretó sus labios para después humedecerlos sin decir ninguna palabra más. La chica sonrió mientras presionaba sus labios con los de ella.

\- Lo sé. - confesó. Claro que lo sabía, no hacía falta que lo dijera con palabras. - ¿Puedo abrazarte? - pidió permiso, haciendo sonreír a la comandante.

Lexa le ayudó a colarse bajos las mantas con ella, y Clarke la giró para abrazarla por la espalda, pasando su brazo por la desnuda cintura de la comandante, que se dejó abrazar por la chica de la que estaba enamorada.


End file.
